Everybody Hates Playboy
Everybody Hates Playboy is the twentieth episode of the first season of Everybody Hates Chris. Synopsis Chris finds a Playboy magazine in his father's toolbox, and, after bringing it to school, begins to charge students for a look at the magazine. Meanwhile, Rochelle notices a spider, but fails to kill it and reminds Julius of Drew's fear of spiders (a fear developed after Drew watched the movie The Fly). Rochelle asks where is the Krazy Glue is to repair the furniture, and Julius says it's in his toolbox. When Rochelle goes to find the Krazy Glue, Julius stops her by making excuses; Rochelle, confused, allows this. Meanwhile at school, people are lining up to see the Playboy magazine- then Caruso takes it. Julius looking under Chris and Drew's bed for the Playboy magazine when Rochelle comes by and notices this. Julius makes an excuse and says he saw a spider and he was trying to kill it. When Chris goes to Caruso he asked him for the magazine back, but Caruso says he sold it. After finding five hundred dollars in the dresser Julius shows it to Rochelle. Chris and Greg still looking for it they see that Fisher has it but he won't give it back Chris fed up steals it anyway they all bump into the assistant principal who takes it. Later at night Julius ask Chris, Drew and Tonya if they were in his toolbox, and they all reply "no". Then Chris goes in Mr. June's store and robs him, then he asks Risky, who doesn't have the magazine. Then finally at school Chris and Greg went to spy on the Vice Principle to see what she does. At night, Drew sneaks in Tonya's Room dressed as a clown, after Tonya pranks Drew based on his fear of spiders, causing her to scream and wet her pants. The scene goes to the bathroom where drew is washing the makeup off and Julius threatens to beat Drew if he catches him wearing makeup. At school Greg gives Chris a walkie talkie, Chris goes in. He finally found the magazine, but Greg's walkie talkie breaks and he can't communicate with him. Greg gives up, but Chris walks out, and is busted by the Vice Principal, furthermore they call his parents. Rochelle scolds Chris and asks him if it's true. He wanted to lie but he can't because if he did Rochelle would slap him into another nationality (then in an imagining sequence it shows Chris getting slapped, and turning into a white Asian kid). Rochelle ask where he got a Playboy magazine. Chris looks at his father's eyes and read that he should lie about it, and said he found it. Julius takes it but the Vice Principal takes it from Julius. Back home Chris pretends to be asleep but Julius doesn't buy it. Chris said he is sorry and tells his dad that he made twenty-eight bucks out of it. Julius takes the money saying "My magazine, my money." and the episode ends there with Chris looking upset. Trivia * Drew is terrified of spiders. * Tanya is afraid of clowns. * Miss June in the 1983 edition of Playboy was Jolanda Egger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes